


Friday The 13th: Black Friday

by DatRtfantho



Category: Friday the 13th Series (Movies), Friday the 13th: The Game (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Canon Compliant, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Language, F/M, Horror, Sexual Content, Survival Horror
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-13 02:43:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15354474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DatRtfantho/pseuds/DatRtfantho
Summary: Follows Game Characters. After Part VIII, Jason Voorhees is swept out to sea and finds himself on the coast of Connecticut just as the nearby Camp Ravenwood is being opened to the public. It's new camp counselors know the stories of Crystal Lake and Jason, but they never thought they'd experience his wrath themselves… until another fateful Friday The 13th fell upon their calendar. (A.J./Buggzy, Chad/Jenny, Kenny/Tiffany. )





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1: Pilot
> 
> (A/N): Alright so a fair warning. I've never posted anything on Archive of Our Own, and frankly I'm just shotgunning this thing out onto the site. I post mainly on Fanfiction.net, and I'm just trying to expand y'know? Anyways, in this fic I'm going to try and make the story so it fits within the continuity of the Movies and also include characters from the game made by Gun Media.
> 
> I am experienced in writing stories, but they have been for only two other things that could be considered sci-fi, RWBY and Halo…. both also having romances. So expect one in this series, maybe even more of them as well. Along with references to the other F13 films and other sources of horror media!
> 
> I'll also try my best to stay true to the time the movies were mostly set in. So the dates may be in the 1990s, but I'll still make it seem like the 1980s with the technology and song references, and I know that the timeline is honestly fucked, but just roll with it if you can. My goal is to bridge the gap between Jason Takes Manhattan and Jason Goes to Hell, and I know those weren't everyone's favorite movies, but it's the only place I think this story could fit in the continuity.
> 
> Ships will also be based on personal preference, but there won't be a lot to really hold on to. This also isn't the first official chapter, if anything it's a teaser at best. Oh, and regarding Mr. Voorhees… I'll be taking my own spin on him this time around, so I hope you guys like my concept when he's finally fully presented.
> 
> Warning: This is an F13 story., so obviously there will blood, violence, harsh language, sexual content, and maybe even feels included. The whole package!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Friday The 13th or any other form of horror media that I reference. All rights and characters belong to Sean S. Cunningham or Victor Miller, Gun Media, and various other creators. Any songs and lyrics mentioned belong to their respective artists. Real places were researched when creating any fictional locations, all belonging to the State of Connecticut and California.

Chapter 1: Pilot

Camp Ravenwood, 1994

Saturday, May 14th

As dawn came, the light from the rising sun over-shone multiple flashing police lights as a convoy of cop cars arrived at a now run-down summer camp. The next few hours proved to be tragic, as the bodies of eight teenagers had been recovered by the authorities… some of them being parts and others still whole yet brutalized.

Paramedics arrived only to bag n' tag the deceased until two survivors had been discovered, a girl and a boy. The girl was covered in dark stinking blood and kept babbling the word… 'Blackwater' as the boy remained unconscious next to her, passed out due to blood loss from a wound that wouldn't end up being too serious.

Once those two were taken away in an ambulance and the crime scene was cleared, only two things were made clear about what happened. The masked and undead serial killer, Jason Voorhees had tormented and killed these kids… and he was still out there. Off to whatever killing grounds awaited him next.

And as the eight body bags were laid out in front of the camp's nearby lake, two police detectives stood next to them as they were having a smoke, and just looked out over the lake as the sound of the woods became music to their ears…

"Hey Donnie… look at the lake. Why is the water black?" The young detective Rhodes asked his superior, detective Wilson.

"It's an artificial lake I think. Runs on purifiers… ones that just got unclogged."

Wilson was graying with a shaved head and thin beard, and at first he shrugged off his partner's question since the water probably looked murky due to the lake just being polluted… until he saw that the water was as black as night, and remembered where one of the female bodies had been found.

That being said, Rhodes shook his head as he felt disgusted by the dark lagoon in front of him, and he took out his smoke so he could hold it between his fingers while he pondered. "Man, this shit ain't even the guy's MO. I mean, trapping his victims and playing with them? He's always just been a machine bent on quick killings…"

"...But this, this seemed more human than anything else we've seen if you don't count the Pamela Voorhees and Roy Burns incidents." He added whilst he dropped his smoke and stomped on it, snuffing out the small flame.

"Hmm, maybe it's a message." Detective Wilson suggested as he puffed his cigarette and exhaled a small amount of smoke, "Like he's telling us that the man in him is gone, and from now on it'll be the monster. Then again… it's not like he's ever truly been human."

He began to think about that remark once he stated it outright, since well… it was Jason Voorhees that the two partners were talking about. A monster who's killing sprees may have been covered up expertly, but they still left an impact all across the eastern coast.

The guy kills teenagers mainly for Christ's sake, they're mostly just kids… who would do such a thing over and over again like it was going out of style? Slasher movies sure have made it plausible, but this wasn't a movie. This was real life, and it didn't seem like there was a difference anymore.

Wilson realized this and mentally chastised himself for trying to feel sympathy for the mass killer, not caring if his instincts as a police detective may have coerced him into thinking like that… so, he forced himself to try and remember the last few decades as punishment.

...And It was only to remind himself that what happened to those poor kids last night would become the talk of New Haven or maybe even the entire state of Connecticut for a very long time. Urban Legend or not... this will always be the world that we live in.

"...Rhodes, you remember what people called Crystal Lake after the first Voorhees massacre, right?" The detective asked his partner as he took a large step towards the black lake.

Rhodes nodded and turned towards his partner questionably. "Yeah, Camp Blood. Why do you ask?" He raised an eyebrow as he asked this, and squinted his eyes with confusion too.

Detective Wilson nodded and pointed his finger outwards towards the lake, indicating that his answer was correct before he nodded and looked back up at the sun that was rising above the distant forest on the other side of the water,

"I want you to remember this moment in your life, because after the stories are told of what happened here… and legends come from it, it'll be very clear what this place'll be called a few years from now."

Then as Wilson approached his younger detective, he placed a hand on his shoulder as he stared out ahead blankly... and took his own cigarette out of his mouth so he could toss it into the lake, allowing for the narcotic to be pulled under the surface of the black lagoon…

"And what might that be Donnie?" Rhodes questioned his superior.

"...Camp Blackwater."

…

…

…

"...Miss Mason?" A calm yet authoritative female voice asked.

A teenage girl then opened her eyes. She had dark brown short hair with pinkish-purple highlights being her bangs while there was stained and partially wiped-off makeup on her face, tainted from blood, sweat, and tears. Her name, was A.J. Mason

She let out a shaky exhale as she blinked and laid eyes upon her hospital room. She was laying down in a hospital bed wearing a gown that was issued to her, her eyes wandering with discretion as she tried to speak, "Wh… W-Where's-"

But the woman who sat at her bedside, a psychologist, interrupted her as a different detective entered the room through it's open door, "Your friend is fine. He's resting in the room next to us and is being guarded by some other officers." She then stood up and held a clipboard as she introduced herself, adjusting her glasses as she did so.

"You're okay. My name is Dr. Lauren Morino, and I'm a psychologist. I'm just here to make sure that the-"

"I know." A.J. cut her off nonchalantly and slumped as she laid up from the hospital bed with a sniffle and a frown, "...It's because of how i was after. After I killed… or at least I thought I finished him. Y… You must think I'm still crazy though..."

"You're not. I've dealt with other Jason Voorhees survivors before. Chris Higgins, Ginny field, and…"

Lauren suddenly stopped herself before she could say anything else, and that was when the detective finally came from behind the psychologist, "Listen, point is that we're gonna take care of you and your other friend. 'Jason Voorhees', or not, we'll make sure of it ma'am." He said gruffly.

Mason looked him up and down as the man pulled out his badge and presented it to her fully, with his ID, rank, title, and last name all being shown clearly. 'Dt. Alex Rego', was the main thing she could make out, but she didn't really care about it that much either way.

What Rego said did however, "What do you mean, 'or not'?! You saw the mess that was left behind! How does anyone normal survive that?!" A.J. nearly shouted at the detective which caused him to raise one hand defensively, just as he used his other to pull out a tape-recorder from behind his back.

And Rego apologized, even though he was still lying through his teeth, "I'm sorry, it's just that we've had imposters take on the mask themselves before. I'm just trying to keep an open mind…" So then he just placed the recorder on a nightstand that was next to Mason's bed, and turned it on.

"Now, if you could please state your name for the record, Ms. Mason?"

A.J. winced when she leaned and looked over at Dr. Morino with concern, but she reassured her with a nod and a sweet smile, so A.J. sighed heavily and laid back onto her pillow as she began to speak audibly for the recorder,

"...My name is April Janine Mason, and eight of my friends were killed by Jason Voorhees." She stated this, still sounding shaken at the mention of the infamous killer turned urban legend, which made her turn back to the detective and shout once more at him."-And it WAS him! I saw his face, and he wasn't human, not anymore!"

"Not human? Wh… wait, what do you mean, 'not anymore'?" He asked in return.

"His skin was grey and slimy, his body was decaying, and his face… *shaky breath*...oh my god, *sniffle* ...his face…"

A.J. tried to think back at how it was shaped, but she just couldn't fathom her own mental recreation. It was too horrid for her to endure at this time and it caused her to suddenly break and begin to sob quietly to herself again, "Go on April, what about his face?" Detective Rego was still impatient although.

"Alex, stop…" Dr. Morino warned him.

"*sniffle* ...Do I really have to do this now?!"

"Yes April, it's better to tell us about it while the memory is still fresh…." Lauren sat down, and ripped a piece of paper off of her clipboard as she took out a pen and clicked it. The doctor then handed her board and pen over to Mason delicately with a tiny grin. "...But if you don't think you can say it, then why not just tell us on paper? It'll at least takes some stress off of you."

A.J. barely even looked at the clipboard before she swiped it and the pen from the doctor, her hands still shaking. She wasn't that desperate to try and give her side of the story, shock simply caused her to react that way… along with asking a rather pointless question,

"O-Okay… Where should I start?" She nearly whispered as she stared down at the clipped and fresh lined paper nervously.

"From the beginning, of course." Rego sighed internally as he answered and leaned against the doorway of the hospital room, raising his hand with a gesture that said he could honestly care less about how she got her message across.

But even if she didn't start out with a written testimony, she'd still go on to explain the start of this. It is her story after all, and no one would have imagined the things she saw, and what she had to do to finally put an end to that horrible night… but you will all find out in time.

So with all these claims being made, A.J. sighed and swallowed as she raised her head back up, her eyes now staring straight ahead. Not at the wall, or one of the two adults in the room… but at you, just as your perspective began to zoom in closer and closer, until all you could see was the teen's teary, bloodshot, and tired brown eyes as her thousand-yard stare enveloped her gaze,

A dark void consumed your perspective, the sight of the hospital and A.J. faded within that black nothingness as the sable space suddenly formed bubbles that came from under its surface, and that was when the darkness shined with moonlight and rippled like it was a liquid…

Splashes and dripping water could be heard as the liquid drained, and an all too familiar faded white hockey mask with red accents emerged from the depths of what turned out to be black water, now with a small chant also coming from its mouth holes… Hmhm, it almost like the mask was finally its own being after all these years.

"Ki-Ki-Ki…"

"...Ma-Ma-Ma."

DatRtfantho Presents, Friday The 13th: The Legend of Camp Blackwater.


	2. Setting The Stage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A.J. Mason and the rest of Camp Ravenwood's counselors make a pit stop before arriving at the camp, and they meet an odd individual. A.J. also encounters an old friend, one she thought would've never picked a summer job like hers. What she didn't know however, was that someone else was also watching them from afar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Okay, so now that the teaser is out of the way we can finally get down to the ACTUAL start of the first chapter, and I will say that the start of the story could be seen as slow to some, but the best movies like Part III, Part IV & VI had some slowness to them as well. (That's just my opinion btw) I'll also be sure to insert Jason's perspective from time to time.
> 
> I'm doing this because I want to portray all the cannon fodder characters better than most of the films did, so then maybe you could even feel sympathetic towards the ones you like and don't like… except for one. Y'all will find out who that is pretty quickly. Also, I may bring in a character or two from the movies, but I might not too, Idk yet.
> 
> And just so you know… yeah, I uploaded this in spirit of the new game update today, and just like Gun Media promised, I will promise that your patience will be rewarded, So be sure to review, follow, or favorite if you enjoyed the chapter!
> 
> #SAVECRYSTALLAKE

The year was 1994, (1989 in real time) and Jason Voorhees was believed to have been killed by a couple in a New York City sewer after being doused with a bucket of acid and swept away by rushing flood water after… but sadly, they had only temporarily ended his rampage. Believing that an undead monster was vanquished the second he stopped moving turned out to be a grave mistake.

That was the case however. Instead in the moment of experiencing the sensation of drowning like he did all those years ago back when he was a child, Jason became unconscious and hallucinated himself lying in the waters as a perfectly normal young boy.

Then when the waters filled the sewers again, the current pulled his soggy and peeling corpse out to sea where he eventually came to, being washed ashore onto the beach of some coastal town located in the state of Connecticut.

When light came through the dead man's one moldy and almost melted looking eye, he could see only the light of the moon reflect off the coarse sand he was laying on as the coastal waters came in and crashed against his still body.

Jason groaned internally as he tried to get up and felt that the sides of his head been melted off along with a little bit of his scalp... but it seemed to be regenerating, if you could even imagine that, aside from his left hand that was just dangling by a few threads of damp greenish-grey skin.

Once he stood and felt the cold ocean breeze against his skin, he limped towards the land and could only use his unfiltered silence as a scream as he reached the beach's pier and started to wander off into the city… passing through a large street, with a billboard nearby that read as a welcome to anyone coming into the local harbor,

Welcome to the City of New Haven, Connecticut!

…

Two Weeks Later…

…

May 12th, 1994

(*The Stealers Wheel's, Stuck In The Middle With You, begins to play*)

~...Well I don't know why I came here tonight... I got the feeling that something ain't right... I'm so scared in case I fall off my chair, and I'm wondering how I'll get down the stairs…~

~...Clowns to the left of me,  
Jokers to the right, here I am,  
Stuck In The Middle With You.~

"A.J.? A.J. wake up, we're almost there!'"

A.J. Mason was easily defined as your classic rocker chick, sporting a frazzled look with her brown and pink-dyed short hair as she wore wearing a black tank top, grey pencil skirt, and dark purple leggings with black boots to go with them.

A high pitched voice and the feeling of being shaken then made A.J. jolt awake as she was laying in the backseat of a six-seater van, and she almost slammed her face into the headrest of the seat in front of her if she hadn't stopped from doing so.

That person that kept her in place turned out to be her surprisingly good friend Tiffany Cox, who just smiled and pushed A.J. back gently into her seat. "Rrrgh, why Tiff?! You already know that I'm in the middle of a bad hangover!" Mason growled, making all of the van's occupants jump.

Tiffany was the flirty girl of the group, having brown short hair that went past her shoulders as she wore a pink shirt with a stretched out neck that exposed her shoulders greatly, blue ripped jean short shorts, and white tennis shoes.

Her being also being the local party girl gave her the characteristic of being pushy when it came to being attentive to her while others were present. "Oh I know, I just thought it'd be better to wake you up before Adam had the chance to make it so you'd be waking up naked in his bed… again."

Though, it was probably better that she went that extra mile this time...

"Shut the fuck up, 'Tiff'." Adam growled from the front of the van, as he was the one who was driving. "And stop being such a spaz babe, you might just make the back tires pop thanks to the weight of your heavy ass!" This made both Tiffany and A.J. glare back at him,

"Did you just call me fat, asshole?!"

"You stupid bitch, it was a compliment!"

Adam Palomino was the local edgelord, who was also A.J.'s current boyfriend at the time. He had long brown hair that probably hadn't been washed for a while, and he wore a classic black leather jacket with a black shirt under it, dark blue jeans, and grey sneakers.

"...Mom, dad, stop fighting…" Another voice mocked them both from the middle row of the van. That was the voice of Deborah Kim, who just sat there as she read a hardback copy of Stephen King's Misery quietly to herself. She was their bookworm.

Deborah also had long brown hair, and wore a beige colored sweater along with some light blue jeans and some blue open slip-on shoes. She also had these huge brown colored eyeglasses on, and had red lipstick applied.

"Deb, don't egg them on… " Kenny warned her from the front passenger seat. His full name was Kenny Riedell, who was your average joe if you really got to know him that well.

Luckily for him, his relationship with Tiffany got him to break of his shell a little. He had short black hair and stubble, and he wore a red plaid shirt, some blue jean shorts, and brown boots with red socks that were visible.

He was holding a road map and was trying his best to give directions to Adam as he drove without pissing the guy off, which was honestly like poking a sleeping lion.

"Now take a right turn up here Adam, that's where gas station we're all meeting at should be." He instructed him.

"Hey Kenny, why is Eric at the camp already anyway?" Deborah asked in return, which made both Kenny and Tiffany shift a little bit, "U-Uh… me and Tiffany figured we were going to run little late, s-so I asked him to head over and make sure the power was working correctly…" The red flannel wearing, apparent head counselor said.

"...And why did that happen?" Vanessa's suggestive tone rang out from the seat next to Deborah while she crossed her arms and rolled her eyes, mostly because she already knew the answer.

Vanessa Jones was dark skinned and had black hair that was pulled back into a ponytail. She wore a light blue tracksuit and sweatpants to match with her running shoes. She was the local star athlete, being the pride of their local high school's track team… and she also had a reputation for being the most stuck up counselor of their whole group

"We were fucking, what else would you expect?" And before Kenny could come up with an excuse and stutter his reply afterwards, Tiffany answered, laughed and just turned her heads towards A.J. with a smirk. "Besides, it's not like Eric would have anything else going on…"

"Hey don't say that, it's insulting…" Kenny warned his girlfriend. Him and the self-proclaimed nerd were friends throughout most of high school, due to a mutual interest in dungeons and dragons.

And once Tiffany remembered that, she apologized while she looked into the front car mirror with puppy dog eyes that she was sure Kenny would fall for,

"*sigh* ...You're right, I'm sorry babe.~" Her sultriness made him blush however, and so he just let the subject drop, but A.J. still asked Tiffany a pretty glaring question that she wanted answered for a very long time now. "So... why are you dating him again?" She whispered with a lack of sincerity.

That was when Adam pulled their van into one of the parking spaces in front of the gas station, and opened his door without saying anything, allowing for everyone to pile out of the van in silence as the two girls kept on gawking, with Tiffany's eyes suddenly becoming all dreamy as she looked over at Kenny…

"Well… he's just a real sweetheart.~" She replied with a tone of voice that could've been accompanied with some drooling, so Mason continued stared at her weirdly enough for the flirt to continue with a guilty shrug, "And sure, I use to have a 'reputation' back in high school, but that doesn't mean that I can't be loved now, does it?"

"I guess not… but I'm sure it's because of what he's got down under too, right?"

Tiffany just chose to giggle to herself quietly again, "Hehe, only I would know that A.J.!" Before she just walked away and followed Kenny inside, wrapping her arms around his waist as they both entered.

Mason continued to look at them… but with a secret type of envy. Because what they had was heaven compared to her relationship with Adam… if you could even call it one, and that was what made her become filled with despair.

"I know she's my friend and I'm happy for her, but how does the easiest girl here have a better boyfriend than me? Jesus Christ…" She thought to herself with a deadpan expression.

Back to the present, Adam had parked next to a blue four-seater that was currently unoccupied as well, but when A.J. got out… she caught the glimpse of a familiar face as this person was leaning against the side of the car opposite to the one she was already facing.

He had dark skin, short black hair, brown eyes, and wore a red and white varsity jacket, as well as a pair of sneakers and blue jeans while he smiled, and unintentionally looked back at her. This, was an old friend of hers named Brandon Wilson, (no relation to Detective Wilson) but he prefers it if people call him Buggzy.

He was one of their high school's top players on their basketball team until he was kicked off after being caught drinking with a friend, and he sort of faded into the crowds up to graduation, and standing there now gazing upon him, A.J. honestly couldn't believe that he was here.

"...Buggzy?" She asked him with a stare.

The varsity player was caught off guard from her voice that he almost dropped the soda he was drinking as he turned towards A.J. and spilled a little bit, "S-Shit-A.J? You uh… you got hired for this counselor thing too? I thought it was just Adam..." He asked her, now blushing for some reason.

She nodded whilst also trying not to laugh, and nervously rubbed the back of her head as well. "They thought I'd be good for the anti-social kids, you know… since I write and draw a lot." Buggzy was still surprised that she came though, since she was always a little more… PG13 than most people when it came to her interests.

That was from how he remembered her during their senior year however, so he chose to just mind it and waited for Mason to ask the next question instead of him… which she did, "So, you came with Chad and Jenny? Hmph, I'm surprised you could deal with them and all their 'star couple' b.s. for that many hours." This made him sigh,

"Well, we've been friends since seventh grade so when I found out we got hired for the same camp, i offered to take him and Jenny… mostly because I had my walkman with me too to block them out."

"That uh, reminds me… how are you and Adam?" He asked her before she could laugh at his previous remark, making her expression sulk just at the mention of her boyfriend, "*sigh* ...About the same as before. I'm still with him just for sex and drugs pretty much." A.J. answered as she just rubbed her shoulder delicately and looked away, "And he knows it too…"

"Oh, I'm… I'm sorry A.J..-"

"Don't be." She cut him off briefly and turned back to face him with fierce eyes, as Adam had just stepped out of the gas station with a beer and some cigarettes for both of them. "Once this whole counselor thing is over, I'm gonna end it with him."

"Babe! Come here!" Adam called out to her as she finished whispering, and he just started to stare at Brandon menacingly with a smile. "I'm sure prep-boy and his girl will be able to keep Buggzy company, and nice seeing you again by the way!" He was being as fake as ever right then and there, and both A.J. and Buggzy knew it.

Mason put on a fake smile to match her boyfriend's, and looked up into her old friend's eyes as she started to waltz back over to Adam in silence, "I'll talk to you later Brandon, don't worry about me." She whispered to him once more.

She then patted his wrist discreetly before she turned back around to go and finally stand next to Adam, just as Buggzy stared back at him and gave a small nod, one that could've just been seen as a form of him acknowledging the rocker's edgy boyfriend.

"Hmph…" And as he saw the man put an arm around A.J., Brandon leaned off of his car and just headed into the gas station to buy another soda, right as someone else came out from behind the gas station.

While this happened, A.J. took a cigarette from Adam and let him light it for her, unenthusiastically thanking him as she inhaled and puffed her cig with a slight frown that was barely visible to her boyfriend. "Thanks…" And that was when the mystery person waved at the couple with… what looked like a hook for a hand,

"Hey, you two!" The older, late-thirties looking man called out to them both.

He had brown hair, wore a dark green buttoned up shirt, brown pants and boots, and had what looked like a Vietnam War Veteran's cap with a peace bandana wrapped around it on his head. He also had what looked to be a body-powered hook prosthetic on his left arm, which was being held my four straps going across his chest and back.

"Hey there. I'm Gage Simpson, the owner of this place, and I couldn't help but notice that you both look… artistic and edgy, like myself, so could I interest you in one of my own works? It's for sale!"

Adam exhaled some smoke and just glanced at the man with annoyance, having being called edgy. "No, go bother someone else man." But ironically, A.J. looked at the apparent vet and smiled with interest as she turned towards the man, "I'll take a look, but I can't promise that I'll buy it from you." She replied with honesty.

"Alright. Now, you guys ever hear of Jason Voorhees?" His question immediately peaked Adam's interest, as he took a whole step towards the vet while Mason looked surprised. "Has any teenager not heard of him?!" Adam asked sarcastically.

This caused the older man to put his hands up with the intent to calm him down, and after that he just reached behind his back and pulled out a hockey mask… it was different though, as it was a different type of hockey mask compared the one everyone used to identify Jason Voorhees

Instead, this mask was a vintage Mylec-style goalie mask. It appeared to cover more of the face but also had more smaller openings across it's forehead, and this one had eye, nose, and mouth slits, yet it still wouldn't allow for the wearer's mouth or face to be seen. Only the eyes.

It also had various imprinted lines going across the mask, with one big one going vertically over the face-mask's brow while other smaller lines curved and came together at the larger line's center, the curved ones ending at the top of the mask.

Other than that, the mask had it's usual black straps to keep the user's head in place, two red colored accents and a red chevron in between the mask's eye holes, with the whole thing having painted wear on it to make it look like it was almost the same faded color as the killer's. It even had the gap that Chris Higgins gave the mask when she broke through it with an axe all those years ago, completely replicated.

And as much as anyone could've guessed, Adam was a fan of the legend of Camp Blood and Jason Voorhees. More so just because of the stories that came from it and those who apparently survived the masked killer's killing sprees… if you could even imagine that.

Then the station owner took out what looked like a foldable multi purpose shovel out from behind him, and held it up with his one hand. "Yeah, hehe… I make pretty cool looking weapons too-" Adam wasn't interested in that although, surprisingly.

"...How much are you selling the hockey mask for?" He asked the one-armed artist as he started to to fish put his wallet as if someone was about to sneak up and steal the thing from him. "Fifty dollars, but I'll knock it down to thirty since you seem to be a fan of his legend like myself." The vet replied as he held the mask out.

"...You're also the first one to be interested, so there's that too."

"Wait…" A.J. spoke up and put her arm on Adam's shoulder with a weird squint in one of her eyes as she stared at him and realized the obvious. "...Why would you need that? Anyone would kick your ass if they saw you wearing that, and I mean… the guy killed people." Adam shrugged her off though, and handed the man his money.

"Well they weren't people that I knew, so who cares? Besides, I'm just gonna use it to scare the kids once they get here, and I'll sell it again in a few years."

"Oh, so you kids are the new counselors up at Ravenwood!" The vet exclaimed after he nodded in agreement, and stared blankly as he made sure that he was indeed given thirty dollars. "Also, I served my country and saw other kids and men die, yet they still sell soldier uniforms to ten year olds for Halloween… so I think of it as the same shit on a different day." He added, making Mason become slightly irritated by his input.

"Don't lie to me." She glared at him, and despite his prosthetic arm, flipped him off as she took her cigarette out while she shook her head shamefully. "You're just doing this for the profit, it's obvious. So why don't you just admit it?"

The man then chuckled a bit and put the money in his pocket with one hand, and it made Mason stomp towards him even more with anger. "Do you think this is funny?! He was spotted in Manhattan two weeks ago for christ's sake!" She nearly yelled as he stopped laughing and put his hands out defensively.

"Calm down! You just remind me of one of my sister-in-laws is all… and I own this gas station by the way, so thirty dollars ain't gonna change anything." He then handed Adam the black mask and patted his shoulders before he turned and started to walk away from the couple...

Ki Ki Ki…

...Ma Ma Ma.

Meanwhile as their transaction/argument came to an end, a mysterious figure lurked behind the nearby trees that surrounded the back end of the gas station, and they had their eyes on the owner of the gas station, Gage, the whole time as he handed Adam the mask and started to leave.

A grey and slimy hand that was halfway covered by a blue jean sleeve reached out and lowered one of the branches of the tree this person was hiding behind, and they just continued to breathe heavily while they watched Gage suddenly stop and turn back around,

"Anyways, tell Jay in there that I said your guys's food and drinks are on me, because I'm selling the place in a week!"

The figure didn't care to stare for too long however, because he made his choice then and there without any type of hesitation. So he let go of the branch and disappeared back into the surrounding forest as soon as he came.

His first victim wouldn't be one of the counselors though, because unlike them… the vet had something that this stalker needed desperately. As for the young teens, their blood will begin to seep into the roots of the ground they were walking on… but only in a matter of time.

"So young… so pretty. Kill them all Jason!"

Ki Ki Ki…

...Ma Ma Ma.

"Alright man, thanks." Adam thanked him, and quickly went back to staring at his newly purchased balaclava as A.J. crossed her arms and walked away with a huff back towards the van, with her boyfriend becoming enveloped into a more disgruntled manner as he walked away.

"A.J…" When the finally reached the front of the gas station again, they watched as everyone started to pile back into the van, but that was until Adam turned to Mason and sighed heavily with a narrowed brow as well. "...You really had to pull out your fuckin' inner-hippie-self again, didn't you?"

"I couldn't help it! I..." As soon as A.J. raised her hooves again, this time it being at Adam, everyone else stopped and couldn't help but glance at them both...which caused her to stop herself from having an outburst. "...I'm… I-I'm sorry."

She could've explained her reasoning for being so angry since any normal person would've done the same… but that would come later, as she just wanted to get to Camp Ravenwood and distract herself with the work that would ensue.

"Good." And that was Adam's simple reply to her. Not 'okay', or just a silent nod… but 'good', like as if she was something close to a pet that was now suddenly remembering to stay obedient for it's owner.

This caused him to tilt his head towards his girlfriend before he just smirked with compassion as he whispered to her, and pointed towards his van coercively. "...Now get in the van before I decide whether or not to make you walk to camp instead. Okay?" He asked her almost playfully.

She complied with silence, obviously feeling a bit shameful of the situation… but A.J. assumed that everything would get better once they got to Camp Ravenwood, or she'd at least have more people to talk to than just her boyfriend.

So with that she climbed back into Adam's van and sat in the grey back seat with Tiffany like she was before… and she couldn't help but feel Brandon's eyes as he stared at her with pity from the inside of his car. Chad and Jenny were there too, appearing to be more perplexed by how Adam was acting.

"So, why are you dating him again?" Tiffany whispered to A.J. silently, fully aware of the irony that was set in place. And of course the words, "...Shut up." Was the last thing said before they would arrive at camp.

Adam then turned his trucks engine over and backed out of the gas station parking lot, just as he leaned his head out of the window and yelled over at Buggzy's blue four-door, "STAY ON MY ASS, WILSON!"

...

That was when they truly left, and the van roared down another old Connecticut road that was shrouded by great pine trees, and soon Buggzy pulled out of the lot so he could follow… but after witnessing that whole altercation, he and the other two occupants of his car broke their silence.

"...And she just takes that?" Another brown haired girl asked a blonde haired boy, who was also her boyfriend at the time. These two lovers were Jenny Myers and Chad Kensington, who were also their high school's own senior prom king and queen.

Chad was a fair/blonde haired boy and he wore a blue dress shirt, camel colored pants with a brown belt, and brown loafers as his footwear. He also had a red sweater on his back with the sleeves tied as they went over his shoulders.

He was known for being overly preppy and pampered, as his father was the owner of many local recreation establishments around the city of New Haven. One of them was Camp Ravenwood in fact, and Jenny thought it was the perfect place to spend the summer together.

Jenny had light brown hair that went down her shoulders and she wore a gold and white striped polo shirt, some cherry red skinny jeans, and a pair of baby blue sneakers. She was seen as 'the girl next door' by most of the guys who envied her back in high school, and Chad somehow managed to become her crush at the beginning of their senior year and her boyfriend at the end of it.

(So now with most of the introductions out of the way,) Chad just tried his best not to be too inconsiderate with his answer, if you could even believe that. "It's not like us Jenny, they're in it for pleasure. But I suppose it's what she gets for being a druggi-"

He was then interrupted by Brandon, who we simply thankful that the windows had been rolled down. "Everyone makes mistakes when they're young Chad. Maybe this is hers. Can you just say that?" Buggzy asked his friend a little aggressively.

"...Sure. For your crush's sake…" Chad replied with a smirk and caused Jenny to punch his shoulder lightly, sort of, as Brandon turned around to stare his preppy friend dead in the eye with an aggressive scowl. "Now you know I never said that!"

Chad smirked and put his hands up defensively while his girlfriend looked out the rear window, watching as the trees passed by and leaves fell onto the roof of their car as they passed under their dying branches, "Chad, just stop teasing him already…" She was beginning to feel a little annoyed by his impulsiveness.

"Fine…" He then lowered one of his hands, and put his other arm around Jenny's shoulder so he could bring her closer, her welcoming the attempt. "...But he still isn't denying it.~" He added that with some extra spice in his tone, and Buggzy somehow managed stay composed…

Chad wasn't wrong after all, and Brandon knew it. He hated that fact too to the point where he gripped his steering wheel with anger flowing through his veins… and all that emotion was aimed at Adam for obvious reasons. How the hell did he get hired to work with kids anyway?

Brandon didn't know, but that didn't matter either. All that did matter to him was getting through this without dealing with any drama, but he knew it would be impossible… Too bad it would only be the least of his worries this time around.

"*sigh* ...Let's just get this summer over with."

With that last testament, the three of them drove off down the same road as their friend's van for some time before they crossed over a log bridge and passed through a large awning, where a large makeshift wooden sign hung for all to see.

Camp Ravenwood

A Place For All To Remember!


End file.
